


Let Your Guard Down (Only For a Second)

by iamthatmonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking, michael from the streets!au, street!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatmonster/pseuds/iamthatmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up on the streets has made Michael cautious. When he meets Gavin in a bar, who asks him to let his guard down, he's nothing short of suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Guard Down (Only For a Second)

Growing up on the streets did a lot to a person, and Michael Jones was a prime example of that concept at work.

No matter where he was or what he was doing, caution practically seeped out of him, his brain constantly on red alert. It was rare to see him relaxed, and most of the people in his life felt that was a good thing.

However, that caution never stopped him from doling anything. It was common for Michael to leave the house at night, sometimes not even making it back before the next morning.

Despite the fact that he was underaged, Michael had managed to get on a first name basis with all the employees at a nearby bar, special thanks to a fake ID he had managed to get his hands on.

It was now to the point where they didn't even ask for the card anymore; they had simply accepted the false truth that Michael simply looked a few years younger than he was.

As Michael approached the front of door of the building, this was once more proven to be true.

"Hey Michael," the heavily tattooed bouncer called out to him, raising a hand. "I didn't expect to see you around here today. You have a rough day?"

Michael sighed deeply, scratching the back of his neck as he made his way up to the other man. He really wasn't in the mood to talk. Nevertheless, he managed to spit out a few words. "Hey Geoff. I guess you could say it's something like that." He paused, sending the other a weary smile. "Really though, I just kind of need a drink."

"Understandable," Geoff replied, and the look on his face was that of compassion. "I think most of us have days like that." He made a broad gesture towards the door with one of his arms. "Go right ahead."

Shooting another weak smile in Geoff's direction, Michael nodded before entering the room.

It wasn't a large bar, not by a long shot. however, despite it's small size, the place never failed to be crowded. Michael guessed it was the prices. That's what always kept him coming back anyways.

The first time Michael had entered the building, the crowds had startled him. He had been hyped up on the adrenaline of using a fake ID, and was beyond nervous that someone would recognize him. Not that anyone he knew would have cared anyways.

Now the small room felt more like home than his actual living space, which, if he really thought about it, was kind of sad.

Which is why he tried not to think about it.

By the time Michael had taken a seat in his usual bar stool, the barista known as Ryan was already walking over to him.

"Michael," he exclaimed, a look of confusion on his face. "You're here. Tonight."

"Way to state the fucking obvious Ryan. Your skills in that field are nothing short of amazing."

The other man laughed, rolling his eyes. "I'm not saying that it isn't a pleasure to see you again so soon. I just wasn't expecting it."

"You know, Geoff said the same thing."

"What-"

Michael cut him off before he was able to say anything more. "Hey Ryan, could we not fucking talk as much as we usually do? I really don't want to."

A look of understanding washed over the other man's face, and he raised his eyebrows. "Rough day?" When Michael only shrugged, Ryan hurried to speak up once more. "Yeah. Yeah, of course. Sorry. What do you want?"

"The usual."

Ryan hesitated, slight concern able to be read on his face. "Are you sure Michael? Shots two days in a row might not be the best idea."

As a response, Michael glared at the other man until he was shifting nervously in place. "Damn right I'm sure," Michael snapped. "Sure as hell."

Biting his lip, the other man was nodding a second later, turning his back to do as Michael had asked. "Honestly Michael, I don't know how you do it. I-"

"Ryan, the fucking small talk."

"Right, sorry." As soon as the words had left his lips, he was falling silent, and Michael breathed a sigh of relief. The room was still full of commotion, due to the people in various stages of intoxication. However, none of them were speaking directly to him, which had been his main frustration.

A minute later, Ryan was back in front of him, handing him several shots of increasing strength, finally finishing off with a beer. For a second, he only stared at Michael, who stared back. "And you're sure-"

"Ryan."

"Alright. It's your body you're fucking up." And with that he was walking away to attend to another customer. Michael rolled his eyes, grabbing the weakest shot and quickly downing it. Before he had a chance to fully appreciate it, a low, accented voice was speaking directly into his ear.

"Impressive."

Michael felt his entire body tense, his hands clenching into fists just in case it were to become necessary. However, despite his hesitation, Michael decided to reply anyways. "That's not the half of it."

Then the other man was chuckling deeply, and a chill made it's way down Michael's spine. That was all it took for him to spin his stool around, curious as to who could make such a ominous, yet at the same time somewhat compelling sound.

The man that stood in front of him was not at all what Michael had been expecting.

His hair was a light brown and sticking up in most directions, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Michael would have been highly surprised if he was old enough to drink, though he himself wasn't in a position to judge.

The realization that he had been staring washed over him when the man laughed again, and Michael felt his face flush. Luckily for him, the room was too dim for it to be recognizable. "Who the fuck are you?" Michael found himself asking, before he had a chance to think. Even though he probably wouldn't have phrased it much differently if he had anyways.

"I'm Gavin, love." The man practically purred the words, and Michael averted his eyes, grabbing his beer and taking a long drink. This conversation was going to be much easier if he was drunk.

Judging by the size of his pupils, Michael guessed that Gavin already was.

"And you are?"

Gavin's words pulled Michael from his thoughts, and he raised an eyebrow at the other man. "Sorry, I don't know you well enough to tell you that. For all I know, you could just be looking to get my name for confirmation that I'm who you're supposed to kill."

"Do you have people that want to kill you?"

Michael shrugged, taking another drink of his beer. "No idea. But I could."

For a moment, the other man seemed to be taking this into consideration, but then he was shaking his head. "I'm not talking to you so I can murder you, love."

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"I think you know."

Michael swallowed heavily, picking up the next strongest shot and swirling it around in it's glass. If he was being honest with himself, it was fairly obvious that Gavin was interested in him. However, he had never had the best luck with relationships, and he wasn't particularly interested in a one night stand. He'd had his fair share of those, and it was starting to get old.

As these thoughts were running through his head, Gavin had been staring. When Michael finally broke away from himself, he noticed how intently the other man was looking at him. "The fuck are you thinking about?" Michael mumbled, finally taking the shot he had been holding for so long. He knew he was hiding behind the alcohol, but he didn't care.

"I think," Gavin said slowly, "you've had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart."

Running a hand through his hair, Michael averted his eyes once more. "Okay. What the fuck of it?"

"I'm not one of them."

Hesitantly, Michael let his gaze wander back to Gavin, hand ready to grab his beer at a moment's notice. "I don't know that I can believe that. You're trying to pick me up in a fucking bar." As soon as the words had left his lips, he was snatching up the beer, taking a long drink. He sighed in relief as he set the glass back down on the counter. That was much more comfortable.

"Let your guard down."

"Fucking excuse me?"

Gavin put his hands out in front of him in a calming gesture, and Michael clenched his teeth together in frustration, his hands following suit. He didn't like people telling him what to do, and he certainly didn't like being patronized.

"Just - let your guard down. Only for a second."

Sending a suspicious look in Gavin's direction, Michael's eyes flicked around the room. There were far too many people around for anything particularly worrying to happen, and slowly but surely he allowed himself to relax. However, before Michael could ask Gavin what he wanted, there was a hand on the back of his neck, and lips were being pressed to his.

For the briefest of moments, Michael tensed, his eyes open as the other man worked their lips together gently. However, then he was remembering what Gavin had said about letting his guard down, and he decided to give it a shot.

Closing his eyes, Michael began to return the kiss, and he felt Gavin smiling against his lips. When they finally pulled apart, Michael felt like he was on top of the clouds, biting his lip lightly and averting his eyes.

"So?" He heard the other man say, and he was replying before he could help himself.

"My name's Michael."


End file.
